Salvation
by Nyxity
Summary: Salvation


Salvation  
  
  
  
  
  
My dream was a useless pathetic fantasy, which could never come   
true. Harsh reality waited ever so patiently to emerge and it was   
summoned to shatter and destroy my petty pursuit. I was a child   
who had broken hopes. Sigh... the senshi of Neptune was the poor   
keeper of my fate it seemed. I will thank her some day...   
She tried so hard not to let me loose grasp to my hopes and   
dreams. Perhaps I could call her my guardian sea nymph. Though   
that is just rubbish... She is my partner and we both endure this   
cruel twist of fate. She could be my companion I suppose. We both   
had to let go of our wants and desires for a greater purpose. Our   
shoulders had to bear the fate of the world. We could not escape   
this journey of terrors and self-sacrifice. This was our destiny   
since the beginning of time... to protect the future of the solar   
system.   
It seems we weren't too devoted in the Silver Millennium... or   
maybe we were just plain selfish or weak. We had let down our   
princess... our friends... our future... we let down the whole   
system. I would never let that happen again. I was fortunate   
enough to be given a second chance even though I know I deserved   
none at all.   
Though sometimes I wonder if this was my punishment twisted up   
into a conveniently wrapped package that held every terror and   
painful experience possible? Or perhaps this was just to seriously   
wrench and deform my mind until it shattered into small jagged   
pieces to let me reminisce in agony like the solar system did when   
it was destroyed? Either way this mission was killing Michiru and   
me slowly. I think fate enjoys watching us... her small toys.   
I am sure she enjoys watching us anticipate every possibility of   
what is to come. Three innocent people are the chests that hold   
the delicate, deadly treasures. The three treasures of the Sun   
Goddess. The purest fragile hearts, as fine as the thinnest china,   
were the locks that held the fate of the world. If we fail to find   
them many will die because of our mistakes. If we do find the   
holders the innocent souls would die. Michiru and I would   
literally have to kill the possibly kindest and purest souls on   
the planet. Fate had a sense of humor... a twisted vile sense of   
humor.   
When we finally knew we would find at least one talisman, I   
thought I felt a small surge of hope. It was so faint and so   
small... but it was hope! However the grim reality of the price   
would be sacrifice surfaced. That was our fate. Though if I had   
known what was to come... Michiru.   
My partner, my friend, my other self, my guardian, my   
everything... I should have known! Sigh. The first time she broke   
our promise should have been the first sign she was breaking. She   
was the one who lived life by her emotions. I should have known   
better. The day we found the talismans was the day I realized why   
she didn't keep her promise. We had promised to survive if the   
other was to fail. The mission was so delicate... everything was   
to be sacrificed if a wrong move was made. The only way to keep   
anything from going too out of line was to be ready for anything   
and go on even though it was painful. Too much was at stake if the   
other went back to save the injured. Though Michiru knew this, she   
had an even stronger promise. A promise that meant more to her   
than any other promise she had ever made... and that promise was   
to me.   
Michiru... my protector. She risked her life and was killed.   
Blasted! I was about to die but she wouldn't allow it. Eudial said   
she'd get the other talisman. That was surprising to hear. I was   
too busy reminiscing in my own personal loss to think clearly.   
Though when the reality that I could be the other owner of a heart   
crystal was hysterical. I was cold and I probably didn't even own   
a heart much less a heart crystal! Michiru still had the loving   
compassion in her. She was still hopeful and caring. I did not own   
such a pure treasure. I was dirty, cruel and heartless. At least I   
was for certain of that. I mean, if I had been like Michiru and   
stopped being so hard and stubborn I might have had a slim chance   
of having a heart crystal. Though I broke that light of hope. I   
was too cruel; I owned no crystal.   
To my utter surprise Neptune saved me. Michiru had managed to   
live. Eudial shot her gun at the aqua-haired beauty and that was   
when it happened. My partner was gone because she wanted me to   
live. Neptune sacrificed her life to allow me to carry on and find   
the other talismans. Michiru died because she rather to sacrifice   
herself so that I could live. She held a treasure... the treasure   
of the Neptunian seas. It was the Sacred Mirror. Fate was cruel. I   
was so blind! Michiru... my sweet, loving compassionate companion   
of all people! Well that just figured! Michiru was the purest   
person I had ever known and Fate certainly despised me. Why not?   
Take the only person who ever understood me away! Cursed!   
It was our penalty. We sacrificed everything dear to us to save   
the world. We were given the most painfully difficult way to save   
the universe. We were the cursed ones to hold the treasures. We   
lost everything even though we had nothing left to loose.   
We both died that day. Literally went cold and died. Sailor   
Moon... I never remembered of such a soldier in the Silver   
Millennium. Such a naive girl she was. She tried to give us hope,   
but I couldn't believe in any form of hope. Everything possible in   
my life was gone... diminished. And I had a duty for more   
important than I ever would be. Therefore I did my final act as an   
Outer Planet Guardian. I took out my own heart.  
Michiru and I were given another chance though. We were bestowed a   
new mission and our powerful ally Pluto had united with us once   
more. The Holy Grail had been restored and we were in pursuit of   
the Savior who would destroy the coming Silence. Tomoe Hotaru. She   
was an odd girl at Mugen Gakuen. She held this vile power, and   
Michiru and I knew she would be trouble. It was another fragile   
mission. We couldn't over look anything. If we missed a vital   
piece to the puzzle all could be eaten away if the Grail slipped   
into the wrong hands. We were completely sure Hotaru was that   
evil. She was the Soldier of Destruction. Every time she was   
awoken she would cover the universe in a deadly deafening silence.   
The Death Busters were very smart in choosing.  
The grave day came sooner than expected. The enemy was cunning and   
made every move with precise accuracy in order to take control at   
ease. The Death Busters seemed to be one step ahead of us. The   
moonchild had let the future princess slip from her grasp. I would   
never forgive her for being so careless. Small Lady lost her pure   
heart to Hotaru and that pure heart was the key to unleashing a   
deep cold darkness over the earth. It wasn't the Soldier of   
Saturn; Mistress Nine was spawned.  
Pluto is highly intelligent and knew more than Neptune and I could   
ever conceive. I held a mutual respect with her. She figured out   
who the Savior of the earth would be. She saved Michiru and me   
from the helicopter explosion and kept an eye on both of us. I   
will need to thank her one day... maybe I will on a time she   
appears with out bad news.   
We finally made it on time to stop Mistress Nine, however Sailor   
Moon had other plans. She defended the enemy and was injured. She   
had taken our last bit of hope and smashed it. It was all over   
because the Silence would begin all because the moonchild gave   
the Holy cup to Mistress Nine. Neptune and I had barely began to   
regain our hope; we had been given a third chance to do it right   
this time. But Moon crushed our last glimpse of hope. We thought   
it was all over and gave up.  
Though there was a glimmer of Hotaru Tomoe. We thought the Soldier   
of Sacrifice had died along with the poor girl. Though we were   
wrong. Saturn had preformed Omega Soldier Recovery and over took   
Mistress Nine. The Soldier of Destruction had been summoned and   
all would be at an end nonetheless.  
We, those who were left of the Outer Soldiers, were no match   
against Saturn. She was no match against herself. Though she was   
the lone Outer who strictly obeyed her orders as the rest of us.   
She would diminish this universe with her Silence Glaive. Our   
mission had failed all because of the moon girl.  
To our surprise Sailor Moon cried out her transformation phrase.   
Crisis Make-Up. It seemed like a feeble and senseless plea, but   
she believed in the power she had once wielded. It was so strong   
and determined it captivated Neptune and I. She held such faith   
and love in her lost powers. Then her tiara began to shine the   
colors of the Inner Planet Soldiers. They lent her their power. It   
was astounding how after all that had happened they believed in   
this one girl. She held the lives and love of her Inner team.   
Their essences... their faiths... were all wrapped up in her and   
she took their power with open arms.  
I don't know what it was that caused this... but I felt that surge   
of hope in me again... the hope that had been taken away from   
Neptune and I incessantly. We gave her our faith and believed in   
her. The moonchild took our love and faith with open arms. Somehow   
we both knew that everything would be all right. Somehow we knew   
our constant sacrifices had not gone to waste. The Soldier of the   
Moon transformed and took shape of the great warrior, and she   
disappeared in a flash, entering the heart of the Tauseikei   
machine. The sounds of battle between good and evil echoed out   
from the dome of darkness and it slowly began to weaken until it   
exploded away in a flash of darkness. "If I can see the true   
messiah..." were the parting words of Pluto.  
The Time Guardian had been sent back to the Gates of Time. She had   
to be 'reborn' in a sense. She would be back... she would return   
again and Michiru and I would be waiting. If Hotaru could manage   
to be reincarnated to where we were able to return to Professor   
Tomoe his baby daughter, Setsuna-san could definitely return.   
However, our mission was not over yet.  
We had to see the true messiah before we left. All we had seen was   
the moonchild and Sailor Moon. We could not leave just yet. We   
confronted Usagi-san and told her of her unforgivable behavior. We   
couldn't leave when there was still the possibility that the   
princess would come so close to sacrificing the earth over a life.   
She had to prove that she could keep the world at peace and follow   
in her mother's footsteps like her mother did before her. She finally   
accepted the challenge and finally began accepting her obligation   
as the High Princess of the Moon.  
Neptune had sent the first test and let fly her Deep Submerge. The   
Moon Princess arose and I sent her a fowl reply. Come on I begged   
her. Show us you are the one! A glimmer of hope surged through   
Neptune and I when we felt the change overcome the moon girl. She   
had to be the savior prophesized! She had to be the one who would   
spread peace! I sent my World Shaking attack as the second test.   
It surged up at her and I feared she was not the ONE. Though when   
my attack exploded she was no where to be seen. She was behind me.   
She was fast. I sent the third test and threw many kicks and   
punches at her. My admiration grew. Yes! Yes I cried in my head.   
Sailor Moon dodged every throw and kick with ease.   
The girl lunged herself back only to be caught in Neptune's deadly   
grasp. One more test! One more! The last test: Vulnerability. I   
then lunged myself hard at her. Power erupted from Sailor Moon.   
Neptune and I never dreamed of even witnessing such power. It   
astonished both of us. Moon disappeared, and Neptune and I took   
each other's attacks. The Princess of the Moon stood unharmed by   
our attempts.   
We arose and bowed deeply. Pride radiated out from both of us   
intensely. The Princess had no idea how overjoyed we were to know   
we had not failed this time. We didn't fail our ruler this time.   
We had found the one who would change the universe. She was   
everything we had expected, she proved to us she was. The princess   
never did realize how important she was to everyone's lives.   
Though that was why we were her servants, because she was truly   
kind and innocent. She was authentically purity.  
We were terribly fortunate to ever see her great power. In the   
Silver Millennium we never even were allowed to see the Imperial   
Silver Crystal. We had been assigned to the Outer System to   
protect the Solar System of outside invaders, so we never were   
privileged to be in the Princess's presence before. Neptune and I   
finally were assured that the earth would be saved because we had   
accomplished our mission and found the new Queen who would bring a   
bright future to us all.   
  
  
  
  
Finis. 


End file.
